


Erections Are Prohibited

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Soft Femdom, Spanking, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: A NieR: Automata Story9S has been doing a poor job of hiding his obsession with his partner's, 2B, glorious ass. Fearing his 'emotions' will compromise his combat effectiveness, 2B takes it upon herself to help him get over his obsession through some immersion therapy.(Based on a request submitted to me by an anonymous user.)





	Erections Are Prohibited

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

Bolts rained down upon the discarded sheets of metal, lying upon oil-soaked fields. It was a massacre of leagues of automatons, all at the hands of only two androids. The machines, which appeared like rusted and forgotten wind-up toys, were certainly distinct from the human-inspired androids. However, the differences in their consciousness could just barely span the width of a hair. Two automated creatures, battling for masters who continued to go unseen, destroying each other at apocalyptic levels. Yet, all 9S, the male half of the battling android duo, could focus on was his partner 2B, and her gloriously designed booty.  
  
                9S wondered if there were ever humans who looked like her. He knew that the android models were based on what humans looked like, down to the smallest detail. Yet, as he watched her, his breath catching in his throat whenever her skirt flipped up during a high kick or leaping assault, he could not convince himself there had been humans like her. Masterpieces were nearly impossible to reproduce, at least according to the books on human art he had read. _Besides_ , he thought, _there would be no way they would be able to get anything done if there were women like her walking around._ Even 9S, a highly advanced scouting android and master hacker, could barely focus enough to keep himself from getting killed by the occasional flailing machine that escaped 2B's onslaught. Humans were also allowed emotions, allowed to act on impulses.  
  
                He couldn't blame himself for staring, though he did still feel a bit guilty. He was designed to take in as much information as he can, to seek it out and store it and come up with solutions to complex problems. As advanced as his mind was, it meant nothing when his one and true desire was to lay his head upon her pert cheeks and sleep until the end of the world. His sensors allowed him to take in every jiggle of her ass fat, every flex of her glutes, every errant gust of dust and smoke that grazed against her cheeks while it lifted her skirt.  
  
                "Pod 153 to 9S: are you alright?"  
  
                The sudden, monotone, speech pulled him out of his stupor, making him realize he had been stabbing the same motionless machine for far longer than he needed to. "What? I'm fine, I'm fine."  
  
                "I disagree," his floating familiar said, gently gliding through the air as it circled him, looking for the source of the anomaly. "Your combat performance is well below average, yet your adrenaline and body heat are higher than average. Perhaps you have contracted a logic virus. Shall I run a scan?"  
  
                "I don't have..." 9S sighed, frustrated by the unnecessary attention from hid pod, and the sad fact he had no solution to his real problem. Though they were androids, they still felt emotions. Sadly, emotions were prohibited, a rule that 2B had to remind him of on several occasions. He wanted to tell her how stupid that rule was, how frustrating it was to have to ignore something that came naturally, but that would be displaying the emotion of anger. "I don't have a logic virus, okay? I'm just...distracted, is all."  
  
                The pod floated silently there, running through ones and zeroes to determine the meaning behind his vague answer. Finding no suitable answer, itself, it came up with a solution. "Your combat performance is vital to both the mission and your survival. I must consult with Pod 042, who may shed some light on why you are distracted."  
  
                "No!" 9S yelled in a whisper, not wanting to alert 2B that something was wrong, but it was too late. 153 had already reached 042, the pod belonging to 2B, and was discussing 9S's performance and admitted distracted state. He wished the pods had lips, like the androids, so he could read them from a distance and tell what they were saying, but the pods were clean slates. He felt like his heart might explode when he saw 042 turn away from 153 and turn toward 2B, grabbing her attention and speaking to her. He felt like he might die when his heart skipped a beat as soon as 2B looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
                2B carried herself with elegance and grace, not at all befitting someone who was navigating her way through hundreds of slain machines. 9S wanted to focus on something else, anything else, but it was no use. He knew all there was about everything around him, except 2B. His natural inclination to gather information forced him to watch her, to study the way her stockings pressed into her thick thighs and caused them to bulge out just at the stockings' hem. He couldn't help but notice the subtle bounce in her breasts each time her foot made contact with the ground. He told himself he couldn't look away because of his primary function, but deep down he knew that was a lie. 9S couldn't look away because he didn't want to.  
  
                "9S," 2B simply stated, addressing him by his official name, rather than the nickname _Nines_ he'd wish she'd use.  
  
                "2B!" 9S blurted out, betraying any sort of steely resolve he was trying to put on.  
  
                "You've become distracted," she said. Though the words simple and direct, they came from her soft, pink lips, and 9S lived up to her statement and became distracted, pausing a few seconds before replying.  
  
                "N-no I haven't! What are you talking about? Distracted. Pfft," he flustered, thanking his makers for designing androids with the blindfold. He at least knew, then, she couldn't see his eyes darting around, trying desperately to pull themselves away from the taller android.  
  
                "And you've become emotional," she added, his behavior grossly evident of that. 9S couldn't argue against that statement without giving her more proof of his rule breaking. He rubbed the back of his neck, craning his head down and proving her first point by becoming distracted by her long legs. "And I believe I know why," 2B said, pulling 9S's attention back up to her face.  
  
                "You do?" He assumed she couldn't possibly know. How could she? But 9S wasn't thinking straight, he hadn't been ever since he had been assigned to 2B. He was drawn to her, and her presence made him both weaker and stronger, terrifying and arousing him. He was at constant war with himself and it was a hell he didn't want to leave, not if it meant being separated from her. Yet he feared a partner switch would have to happen, if she knew exactly why he was becoming emotional.  
  
                "For whatever reason, you can't seem to take your eyes off my ass," she bluntly put. 9S couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only had she figured him out right away, but hearing her utter the word _ass_ was bizarre. Though he had often thought of her sexually, she had never done anything to live up the naughty behaviors he fantasized her doing. It was simply a word, but to 9S it was a reality-altering moment. 9S stammered out some syllables, none of which could be rearranged into any known word, until 2B interrupted him. "I know it's because you're a scouting model; it's your design to take in information. So, to put this behind this, I will give you all the information you need."  
  
                9S was enthralled, but confused. She had relied on the same excuse he had whenever he tried to convince himself he wasn't some leering dog. _Perhaps there is some credibility to it after all_ , he thought. When 2B had approached, 9S has backed himself up against a wall. The mission goal set, 2B took a few steps back, so 9S could get a full view of her.  
  
                "You've certainly already seen my ass, but perhaps some demonstrations would provide more information," 2B theorized aloud. Once again 9S could not keep up with her train of thought, though he wasn't about to argue with it, especially not after she turned around and bundled up her skirt, moving it aside. There had been a few times 9S had seen her ass, fully, unimpeded by her skirt. Those glorious moments were brief and fleeting, amidst a battlefield so his focus was divided (but not evenly).  
   
               There it was, on full display. Two halves of a whole masterpiece, divided by the white thong of her leotard, disappearing between them. The black stockings reached up to just under the bottom curves of her cheeks, creating a stark contrast against her pale skin. Light shone through the gap between her thighs, catching 9S's eye. 2B shifted her stance, spreading her legs out a bit but remained standing akimbo. Her cheeks jiggled from even this slight movement. When he saw her pulling at the large ribbon on her side, he gulped deeply.  
  
                With the knot undone, 2B tossed aside the skirt part of her outfit, leaving her in her heels, stockings, leotard and gloves. With her hands free, she slid those silk gloves slowly over her ass, grazing the soft material against her smooth skin. Her fingers stopped just below her ass, and curved and fitted themselves under her cheeks. She lifted her hands up, pushing up on the weight of her big ass, and causing 9S to gasp. Once more her hands ran over her cheeks, but this time stopped in the middle. 2B squeezed, pressing her black fingers into the white skin, causing the fat to bulge between her digits. 9S studied every shadow caused by the demonstration of her ass's malleability. Just as he had begun to relax, to a degree, she drew back one hand and slapped it back against her cheek. The resulting sound surprised 9S, but not as much as the action itself.  
  
                2B peered over her shoulder at 9S, though he couldn't tell what expression she had, not with the blindfold. No doubt it was stoic, though. 2B spanked her own ass several times, the dulled spanking sound coming in a rhythmic pattern. She grew in intensity, making 9S flinch every time she did to herself what he desperately wished he could do. She paused, for a moment, to reach one hand up to her lips and grab a fingertip between her teeth. One by one she loosened the grip her glove had on her digits, and once they were all tended to, she bit down again and pulled the glove back, freeing her bare hand to the world. Once the glove hit the ground between her feet, she resumed her spanking demonstration.  
  
                The male android was captivated by the sight and sounds. He noted the differences in sound when her gloved hand slapped her ass as compared to when her bare hand did. Skin on skin contact was a sharper sound, relying the stinging pain that the red marks illustrated. While one hand spanked, the other massaged the tender flesh, easing the pain she was inflicting on herself. 9S could have watched for hours, had she not stopped. He would have been disappointed by this, if it weren't for the next words that came out of her mouth.  
  
                "Now you try," she said nonchalantly. Yet 9S could detect a difference in her voice pattern. It was deeper, more throaty and told a story of control being desperately clung to while it slipped away. He found it hard to confirm his suspicions, with her mouth obscured by her shoulder and her eyes hidden behind the blindfold that relayed combat information. She was patient, though, and did not move an inch as she waited for him to approach. Slowly he did, hoping that with each step he wouldn't suddenly wake up. 9S stood, frozen, before her succulent ass, a white canvas decorated with red. Patient though she was, she wasn't about to spend the whole day with this. A gloved hand and a bare hand reached back and gripped his wrists and yanked his hands against her ass, forcing the plump cheeks against his palms.  
  
                For awhile he just held his hands there, while 2B rested her hands against her thighs, bending forward at the waist. Then 9S began to stroke his thumbs against her cheeks, memorizing the heat of her freshly spanked ass against his nervous movements. As his comfort grew, so too did his boldness. He still started off meek, delivering what could barely be titled a pat on the tush. Each time he did, and each time she didn't cut off his head, his confidence rose. Soon he was slapping his hand against her ass, watching them jiggle after his palm bounced off the curves, or keeping his palm on them, squeezing hard so she was overwhelmed with sensations. If he could see over her shoulder, he'd see her biting her lip.  
  
                It was hard to tell how much time had passed. 9S only stopped when he heard her begin to whimper. Naive in the ways of sex, he mistook her aroused noises for discomfort. How could he not? He had been spanking her for quite some time, pausing only to rub his hands all over her butt, pushing up on the meaty flesh and dragging his fingertips down the smooth slopes.  
  
                "Oh, oh no, am I hurting you, 2B? I'm so sorry!" he needlessly apologized. To his benefit, 2B found his concern, though unnecessary, to be charming. She also found it a prime opportunity to further his exploration of her ass, and how it affected all his senses. Sight, sound, and touch had all been mastered. 2B decided that next would come taste.  
  
                "A little," she lied. Truthfully it hurt, but it wasn't a pain she disliked. It wasn't a sensation she wanted to run away from, but embrace. "Perhaps you should kiss it better," she suggested.  
  
                "W-what?" 9S responded, his nervousness returning.  
  
                "It was a human tradition, I read about. A medical practice. Soldiers wounded in battle would have their comrades kiss their wounds to heal them. Or so I've read," she inaccurately described. As uninformed as she was, the end goal was still the same - get his mouth on her juicy backside.  
  
                He licked his lips in anticipation, bracing his hands against her hips as he lowered himself to his knees. 9S was now face to face with the object of his desire, the masterwork that consumed his every thought. Just as he had when he spanked her, he approached the new experience with caution. A peck here, a peck there. Simple, almost innocent, if the kisses weren't being placed upon an ass he had spanked raw. There was a lot of area to cover, he had done a lot of "damage." Over and over he pressed his wet lips against her firm cheeks, eventually graduating to involving his tongue in the taste-test. 9S dragged his tongue from the bottom curve of her left cheek, all the way to her leotard. Her emotions were becoming harder to hide from him; he could feel her shiver with every change up of his "healing process." He only paused when he heard her whisper, "bite me." This went against her healing narrative, but 9S was happy to hear the request, as he had been hoping to try that soon, anyway. Teeth dragged against her skin, drawing closer until they caught some of her between them, nibbling softly before moving elsewhere.  
  
                9S had to sit back and catch his breath, and take in the full sight of all the massaging, kissing, spanking, licking, squeezing, and biting he had done to her perfect ass. Despite his assault, it did not look worse for it; quite the opposite. "Thank you, 2B," he uttered, catching his breath and trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. "I think this really helped."  
  
                "I disagree," she said with little emotion before standing upright, moving her ass away from him. Though only a few inches, it felt like it was miles away now. "You're more emotional than ever," she told him. He couldn't argue there. He had never felt joy like that in his life, and he couldn't hide his smile if he tried. "However, we're not finished yet. Lie down," she instructed after she turned around to face him, looking down at him like a stern disciplinarian.  
  
                He of course does as he told, all too happy to continue following 2B's orders. So far, all of her ideas have produced worthwhile results. No amount of questioning on his part would give him pause anymore. Even on his back, he lifted his head up enough so he could watch her, his eyes following her as she walked alongside his body. His eyebrows perked up when she swung one long leg over his body, positioning herself with a foot under each of his armpits, and her facing his feet. Before a single utterance of his nagging need to question pushed past his salivating mouth, 2B came crashing down.  
  
                The surprised lad only got out a "W" before his face was smothered by the greatest thing ever conceived by mankind - 2B's ass. Whether he was about to say "wait," "what," "why," or perhaps even "when,", his mouth could only let out muffled sounds of confusion as he struggled to find meaning in this new world of his.  2B, meanwhile, paid his protests little mind, occupying herself by simply shifting her weight left and right, grinding her ass down against his head as she got comfortable. She didn't settle until she could feel his nose up against her asshole.  
  
                From any other source, he might turn away from the scent, but because it was coming from 2B, he breathed in deep. It was heavy and penetrating, clouding his mind with more arousal than he thought possible. His hands reached up to claw at her ass, not in desperation for freedom, but for more. 9S's mouth moved against her covered pussy without uttering a word, dragging his wet tongue against the fabric and feeling the shape of her lips against the thin covering. Had he been able to focus on anything other than her ass, he might have noticed that the crotch of her suit was wet even before she sat down.  
  
                For 2B, her focus was now solely on 9S's crotch. For some time, she had been unaware of how her body was affecting him, physically. Now, strained against his shorts, and pressing up against his long coat, 2B was witness to her power over him. She always knew she could take him in a fight, assuming he wasn't given enough time to hack into her mind, but this was something else. She had him in the palm of her hand, or at least the crack of her ass, by simply existing. It was empowering, arousing. 9S mauling her pussy and ass with his hungry mouth didn't hinder the arousal, either.  
  
                Though 9S is the one designed with curiosity at his core, that does not mean 2B does not wish to know more, to experience more. With the power she had over 9S, she felt no need to ask for his permission before lifting up the front of his coat, and undoing his shorts to fish out the first cock, erect or otherwise, she had ever seen. His words were too muffled to understand, if they were even words to begin with, but they did not sound upset. If anything, he was upset this hadn't happened sooner. With her gifted flexibility, she had no difficulty in leaning forward, keeping her legs spread and ass firmly on 9S. His prick was stroked and teased with her bare hand and her gloved hand, alternating the textures and sensations and driving 9S wild.  
  
                The only reason 9S didn't explode right then and there was, despite how wonderful what she was doing felt, he was still 99% focused on what he was doing to her. He had no leverage to speak of, and the angle was awkward, but that didn't stop him from doing his best to spank her ass, trying to get it to ripple and jiggle against his all too happy face. His world of ruined landscapes, reclaimed by nature, and inhabited by machines and androids, had been replaced by nothing but 2B's ass; that is, until she put her mouth around the head of his stiff dick. Once again, his priorities in life shifted radically.  
  
                2B wasn't sure why she did it, just that she felt she wanted to; she had a need to do it. Upon seeing the throbbing member, odd, yet pleasing, in its shape, 2B thought only of stroking it, massaging it and teasing her grip against the veins, big and small. After seeing all she could with her hands, she realized why her mouth had been salivating. It was not the delicious treat she assumed it would be, given her desire to wrap her pink lips around it and tease it with her tongue. However, it was no less satisfying to have against her palette. In order to reach, she had to lean forward more, which took some of the weight off of 9S's head; she couldn't have that. Reaching back, she grabbed 9S by his hair and yanked it up, forcing his face against her ass once again. Not that he was complaining.  
  
                The two pleasured each other like this for awhile, testing the various moves and sensations they could give one another, and memorizing the results, for future reference (and hopefully use). 2B's arm had grown tired, holding 9S's head up, and so, with some maneuvering, moved her legs to wrap around his head. Her thighs squeezed tight, forcing his mouth against her pussy and his nose against her crack. She felt something building up inside of her, and what it was she wasn't clear on, but she knew that she needed 9S's help to get it out.  
  
                9S was equally unaware of what was to come next, but also equally eager to see it through to the end. He was able to peer over the hills of her punished cheeks, though just barely. What he could see wasn't much, but he could make out the rhythmic bobbing of 2B's head. His focus on her pleasure was absolute, but his body was not totally in his control. As if a dam had burst forth, 9S exploded into 2B's mouth, painting the inside of her mouth and throat with ounce after ounce of hot cum. 2B was understandably surprised, but remained a fighter, refusing to pull back from the liquid onslaught, taking down every drop he fed her. The warm, thick, batter collected in her mouth before sliding down her throat, and emptying out into her stomach. In the middle of his, 2B had her own, first, orgasm. Her thighs became sticky, and 9S's face became damp, as her fluids fought to pour free of her tight suit.  
  
                They lied there for a spell, coming down from their highs, and licking their lips to get any remaining fluids into their mouths. 9S sucked on 2B's sticky thighs, and 2B pressed her lips down onto any spot where his cum dribbled out, licking it clean. 9S was far more exhausted than her, so he barely noticed her moving around on his body, until he felt her sit down on his stomach, and press his half-hard cock between her cheeks, stroking it against them.  
  
                "2B...I think...I think your plan worked," he said, his mind clearing, his focus returning, but his arousal also building. It was hard to bring him out of his lust-drunk state, but so easy to get him back in, it seemed. "What are you doing?" he asked without thought, rather than just accepting it for the wonderful sensation that it was.  
  
                "I need you to do for me, what I did for you, 9S," she said, running her fingertips up and down his dick, keeping it standing vertically and sandwiched between her cheeks, clenching now and then. "I've become...emotional, so to speak," she freely admitted. "It's all because of this," she added, pinching his still sensitive head, forcing out a dribble of cum. "I've seen its shape, felt it twitch and throb in my hand, smelled its musk as you sweat, tasted your...cum, I believe it's called, and listened to the sound you make when it erupts. There's just one last test I need to perform."  
  
                "W-what is it?" he asked, his stuttering returning along with his confusion.  
  
                2B had never asked what she was about to ask, never thought she would need to. Never strung together the words how she would. Yet she knew the gravity of the request, in the pit of her stomach. An innate desire drove her to lean forward, bracing her hands on either side of 9S, and lowering her face close to his. "I need you to fuck me, 9S." The context of the words never registered to her. She had seen them, in her compiling of data from the old world, but seeing no combat function from them, stored them away. Probably would have deleted them, had she the capability to do so. She was glad she didn't. She was glad she could make 9S look both shocked and delighted, his mouth half pulled in a smirk, with lips parted in surprise. She knew his answer, without having to hear the words. 2B crawled across 9S, scanning her body across his field of vision.  
  
                9S looked back at her, once she cleared his body. Her perfect ass sawing against her leotard as she crawled. Upon reaching the nearby wall, she stood back up, and turned to face him, bracing her hand against the brick and waiting for him to join her. No more instructions, no more words, he would need to figure out the rest on his own. They had gone past the need for words, it was all about action now.  
  
                He stood, and walked with as much confidence as he could muster, and carried himself to her. His shorts were kicked to the side, and his coat unbuttoned as he traveled, letting it drop along his trail so he wouldn't need to worry about the blocking, heavy, fabric. When he came to stand before her, both them perpendicular to the wall, 2B gently pushed him to stand with his back against the half-ruined building. Though that part was gentle, the next was not. After positioning herself in front of him, back to him, she thrust back her butt, pressing back against his crotch and pinning him to the wall.  
  
                The android winced in pain from the rough brick scratching at his back. 2B made it up to him by reaching between her legs and stroking his painfully erect cock, rubbing the head against her thighs. The length of his member was engulfed by her thick thighs as she closed her legs together. Only through the virtue of her thigh gap did she not "suffocate" his cock. 2B moved her hips lightly, shifting her weight left and right, and her legs back and forth, massaging his throbbing spout against her soft, warm, legs. 9S reached down and grabbed at her legs, squeezing tightly those firm thigh muscles hidden behind her soft, white, skin. His hips moved of their own accord, his mind too focused on molesting her thighs with his hands. 2B let out the smallest utterance of a moan, the first clear sign of pleasure to 9S that he was doing good.  
  
                Though being squeezed by her thighs was amazing, both of them enjoying the feeling of 9S clutched between the long stems, they both knew there was something more. 2B didn't want to have to wait for him to "recharge" to reach that coast, either. Through a wordless understanding, 2B released her grip on 9S, and 9S gripped the thong of her suit, pulling it to the side and letting it press into the fat of her right cheek. He couldn't get a good look at her privates, though he could feel them. The heat radiating from her core, the moisture from her lips rubbing against his trembling shaft. Neither of them could wait a second more, and so with a shared gasp, 9S pushed his cock into 2B's pussy.  
  
                9S steadied himself for a moment, gripping her hips and holding her close as she also collected herself. Again she braced her hands on her legs, bent forward so 9S could have all the room he needed. She could have held him within her for moments longer, and when he began to pull back, she whimpered. When he pushed back in, she let out a shuddering moan. They were slow, not just because of the tight resistance of her snatch, but because they were savoring. Their taking of time to enjoy every sensation would be the last vestige of civilized behavior they would exhibit that day. As soon as 9S got into a rhythm, and they both realized how great it felt to have him pumping away inside of her, they became like animals.  
  
                Sweat dripped off of their brows, 2B's staining the dirt and 9S's splashing against her bouncing ass. As he fucked her, he slapped his hand against her rear, keeping her rump jiggling and shaking when it wasn't already from his pounding thrusts. Her legs wobbled, her strength waning, but she stayed strong. She wanted to scream "harder," "faster," "deeper," and "fuck me raw, you bastard," but none of the words made any sense in that moment. The only thing that made sense was his fat cock stretching her out as his hands assaulted her butt, and she loved it.  
  
                In the middle of it, 9S peered down and caught sight of that second hole in her. It looked tighter, but no less inviting. She would whimper and groan in protest when he freed himself from her lips, but she would shiver and moan in delight when he began to force it back in, through her asshole. It was difficult, of course, and 9S was nearly convinced that he had made an error in judgment. _Perhaps it's not meant for this_ , he thought. Yet 2B did not seem discouraged, and begged him to proceed, grabbing at her ass cheeks and pulling them apart, as if they were the issue.  
  
                Once his head made it inside, her puckered hole closing back around the ridge of the head just before the shaft, it became much easier. Given how wet she made his tool, and how willing she was to receive him, lubrication was not as much an issue as it should have been. The rhythm he had before was found again, though with admittedly more effort. Still, 2B missed the sensation on her pussy, but found her fingers were suitable substitutes, while he filled her other port.  
  
                It all became easier when they turned around, so 2B was up against the wall. 9S wrapped his hand around the white thong that had run between her cheeks and pulled tight, yanking her against him whenever he wanted. It kept her where he wanted her, freeing up his other hand to resume spanking the fat ass that had started it all.  
  
                The span of time between when he first entered her and when he reached his second orgasm was unknown to the two, but however long it was it felt like the perfect amount. The first three, thick, and bountiful spurts were enough to fill her up. Just when he thought he was done, after he had pulled out, his cock sprung up and let out more white ropes, splashing against her back and, of course, her ass. 9S let his  spent prick rest between her quivering cheeks, as she too came. 2B's knees locked together. Her thighs squeezed together, trapping her hand against her crotch as her inner walls closed in around her fingers. She utterly ruined the one remaining glove she wore, and had enough juices left over to cover her inner thighs and trickle down her black stockings.  
  
                After 9S fell back onto his ass, his back meeting the dirt soon after, 2B let herself drop too. With what strength she had left, she made her way over to him, to lay herself against his side, one leg and one arm draped over his resting form. Clearly, her plan to make him less emotional hadn't truly worked, but that didn't matter. 2B would later convince him that it was all a process that would span many days, if not weeks and months. They would have to meet regularly, she said, so he could get all his "emotions" out and help her do the same, multiple times if necessary (and it always was).  
  
                Elsewhere, in an orbiting space station, 2B's ever watching operator, 6O, was fulfilling her duty of monitoring 2B. She was also "playing along," her digits pressed against her tight suit, between her thighs that squeezed so tightly around them. The veil she, and other operators, wore could barely contain the flush on her cheeks.  
  
                "Operator 6O," said a commanding voice behind her, prompting the short-haired blonde to let out an eep and scramble to sit up right with both hands on her keyboard.  
  
                "C-Commander!" she said, hoping she hid the arousal in her voice well enough, and that, by some miracle, the top ranked officer didn't noticed what she was doing.  
  
                "6O, it seems you've become quite emotional," the tall android said. She spoke with authority and dignity, keeping her back straight, and stance authoratative. "We can't have that. Emotions are prohibited," she reminded the operator.  
  
                "Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry."  
  
                "Unacceptable," she said sternly. "Emotions could compromise your performance. Operator 6O, you will report to my chambers at once, where I shall administer a... _process_ , to...expel your _emotions_."


End file.
